


Essas correntes

by Subject17



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Deviates From Canon, Drama, F/M, Spoilers
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23283370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subject17/pseuds/Subject17
Summary: Ao acordar confuso e desorientado, Eren se vê sozinho outra vez sobre as ruínas de Shiganshina.
Relationships: Annie Leonhart/Eren Yeager
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Essas correntes

Seu corpo doía, cansado ao extremo. Antes que pudesse de fato despertar, as mãos instintivamente tatearam os seus arredores, como se procurassem algo para se segurar. Foi quando reparou a ausência de seus dedos, e parte das mãos até pouco antes dos pulsos também, o choque fazendo-o despertar de uma vez. Como se sonhasse com uma grande queda, seu torso se inclinou para frente rapidamente, mas a latejante dor que o torturava o fez colar as costas ao chão novamente.

Olhou a sua volta lentamente, lutando contra o pescoço rígido que também doía com o menor movimento, e se deparou com uma cidade destruída a sua direita. Não conseguia ver muito de onde estava, mas as casas há muito tempo queimadas e o que restava de um distante portão derrubado eram familiares para ele, eternamente marcados em sua memória.

Estava em Shiganshina, mais precisamente no alto da muralha que a cercava. Ela ainda se encontrava abandonada, e não via nenhum membro da Tropa de exploração ao seu redor, então certamente o processo de retomada da cidade não havia sido concluído. Isso era uma certeza, agora restava saber como havia parado ali, sozinho até onde conseguia ver.

Acima de si, o céu alaranjado indicava o fim da tarde, então esteve inconsciente por no mínimo algumas horas. Sentiu o que sobrava de suas mãos esquentando, e logo vapor começou a emergir das mesmas. Isso era bom, mas ainda levaria um certo tempo até estar totalmente recuperado. Enquanto se curava, tentaria recordar-se das últimas coisas que havia feito antes de acordar, sozinho, na cidade desolada.

Havia começado, junto com a tropa, o plano de retomar Shiganshina. Estava com o esquadrão Levi quando foram atacados por uma titã que, assim como o Blindado e o Colossal, aparentava ser um humano com a capacidade de transformar-se em um titã inteligente. Depois, desobedecendo a ordens de seus superiores, Eren se transformou e lutou sozinho contra a ela.

Apesar da raiva, conseguiu manter o controle de si mesmo e lutar bem até certo ponto. Mas quando via sua oponente assumindo uma postura a um estilo de luta tão conhecido, Eren paralisou e nenhum músculo do seu corpo parecia responder ao seu comando. Não queria — não conseguia — acreditar nisso, mas a possibilidade de a titã que estava enfrentando e que havia acabado de matar pessoas que tentaram protegê-lo ser na verdade Annie fez Eren hesitar.

Sentindo seu corpo um pouco menos pesado, balançou a cabeça em negação. Que motivos teria Annie para fazer isso? Tentar impedi-lo de retomar sua cidade natal simplesmente não fazia sentido. Não, tinha que ser outra coisa. Uma que não parecesse loucura só de cogitá-la.

Ao invés de preocupar-se com a verdadeira identidade da titã, Eren preocupava-se mais em saber onde ela estava agora. Não podia ter o capturado e depois simplesmente o abandonado ali, sem nenhuma amarra ainda por cima, então ela deveria estar por perto. Respirou fundo algumas vezes, sentindo o ar gélido que descia por sua traqueia arder em seus pulmões e, ignorando a dor o máximo que podia, levantou o seu torso o suficientemente para ficar sentando. Havia mesmo levado uma boa surra.

A alguns metros de distância viu um par de equipamento tridimensional, um sendo o dele e o outro, presumidamente, de quem quer que o tivesse levado até ali. Com isso tinha a confirmação que havia sim um humano que se escondia por dentro do corpo daquela titã, e era alguém que sabia como manusear o DMT. 

Um grunhido incômodo escapou pelos seus lábios quando reuniu o pouco que ainda tinha de sua força para ficar — finalmente e com uma postura terrível — de pé. O vapor de suas mãos se regenerando subia pelos seus braços, sumindo completamente pouco antes de chegar ao rosto. Já conseguia sentir parte de seus dedos novamente, mas ainda era muito cedo para manusear qualquer coisa com aptidão, ainda estava incapaz de usar o equipamento de manobra tridimensional.

Levaria no mínimo mais alguns minutos para poder transformar-se em titã, então torcia para que não se deparasse novamente com qualquer ameaça durante esse tempo. Estava longe de ter condições para outro confronto tão cedo.

Sentiu outra vez o cheiro do sangue fresco e do fogo que se alastrava sem parar invadindo suas narinas, o constante tremor sob seus pés a cada passo de uma das criaturas gigantes, e o desespero correndo incessantemente pelo seu corpo para lhe dar a adrenalina necessária para sua sobrevivência, mas não o suficiente para garantir a de sua mãe.

Mesmo que de longe, conseguiu avistar sua antiga casa, completamente destruída e quase irreconhecível. Os gritos de Carla implorando para que a abandonasse ressoavam novamente em sua cabeça, dessa vez muito mais vívidos do que nos inúmeros pesadelos que teve com o passar dos anos. Fechou seus olhos com força, esbravejando amarguradamente para esquecer-se disso, mas sabia que eram memórias inevitáveis.

E mesmo que não quisesse bancar o bebê chorão, mesmo que nunca mais quisesse pensar naquele dia que o levou a odiar os titãs e principalmente a si mesmo por não ter sido forte o suficiente, o par de olhos verdes e enraivecidos brilharam fracamente com a fina camada de lágrimas que acumularam neles, mas que, em hipótese alguma, Eren deixaria que escorressem outra vez.

Secou-as de uma vez antes que descessem pelo seu rosto, tentando ao máximo acabar com os devaneios de um passado deprimente e focar-se no presente. Não havia adrenalina no mundo que o daria forças para tirar sua mãe dos destroços de sua casa, e isso ele havia sido obrigado a aceitar há muito tempo.

O metal frio da chave do porão batia contra seu peito, e, mesmo que sozinho, poderia enfim descobrir o que seu pai escondia lá. Todas as mortes que pavimentaram o caminho da humanidade o levaram até esse momento, e tudo teria valido a pena. As mais recentes, do Esquadrão Rivaille, porém, ainda atormentavam seus pensamentos, não o deixando ter certeza em suas ideias.

Apesar disso, não deixaria nenhuma lamúria fazer com que esses se tornassem sacrifícios vãos. Era o mínimo que poderia fazer para honrar suas memórias.

Assim que se recuperasse totalmente, pegaria um dos equipamentos tridimensionais e iria até o que restava de sua casa. Com sorte não se depararia com aquela titã novamente, mas se porventura o fizesse, não hesitaria outra vez em matá-la. Não poderia continuar falhando com a humanidade quando toda a esperança da mesma havia sido depositada em seus ombros, ou mais pessoas acabariam morrendo por sua culpa.

_Elas só tinham um estilo de luta parecido, nada mais._

Havia sido um mero pensamento inconveniente na pior hora possível, e acabou por custar-lhe a luta mais importante de sua vida. Mas enquanto esperava, ainda sem sair de onde estava, Eren finalmente viu que não estava mesmo sozinho. Um pouco longe dele, viu uma figura reconhecível, ainda que a mesma se mantivesse de costas para ele. A garganta travou quando tentou chamar, involuntariamente, pelo seu nome.

Engoliu em seco, sentindo o ar pesar em seus ombros com muito mais ímpeto que antes e quase o desequilibrar. O vento veio frio batendo contra suas costas, como se o encorajasse, ou até mesmo o forçasse, a se mover de uma vez. E assim ele o fez.

Quando enfim reuniu coragem o suficiente, o soldado caminhou, relutantemente, na direção da pessoa com o velho e surrado moletom branco. Suas pernas pareciam agir por conta própria, movendo-se em direção a ela, quando o temor poderia congelar seu corpo, ali mesmo.

Não importava como, aquilo tinha que ser um mal-entendido, outro pensamento idiota e no momento mais inoportuno possível. Só queria acabar de uma vez com o forte aperto em seu peito e deixar que seu coração batesse em um ritmo não tão desesperadamente acelerado novamente. 

_Não,_ a mente dizia para si mesma repetidas vezes, como um mantra; tentando forçar-se a acreditar em palavras sem valor. Apesar disso, elas eram nada efetivas, nem reconfortantes de forma alguma.

Ele a alcança, ainda de costas para ele e imóvel, mas Eren sabia que ela estava ciente de que havia despertado, mesmo que não se importasse o suficiente para virar-se em sua direção e explicar de uma vez o que estava acontecendo.

— Annie. — Ele chamou, a voz esbravejando uma estranha mistura de raiva e receio que ainda se esforçava para, amarguradamente, conter. Não podia perder o controle outra vez, não com ela.

Mas a garota permaneceu sem virar-se ou reagir ao chamado, aparentemente o pôr do sol era muito mais interessante.

— Que porra é essa!? — Insistiu, dessa vez pouco tentando maquiar os sentimentos inquietos que o perturbavam, ainda que se esforçasse para manter a calma, mas foi novamente ignorado.

O que mais queria no momento é que ela conversasse com ele, que falasse o que estava acontecendo, e que conseguisse entender o que diabos passava na cabeça dela nesse momento. Mas quando o assunto era Annie Leonhart, Eren raramente conseguia o que queria.

— O que você ‘tá fazendo aqui?

Ela continuou em silêncio, suas pernas balançando com os calcanhares batendo na lateral da muralha. Perigosamente sob a beirada, Annie também não mostrava importar-se com o risco de cair, mesmo que não estivesse com seu DMT. A despreocupação dela aumentava a aflição que o garoto sentia e tentava, em vão, a todo custo conter.

Desistiu de esperar por uma resposta, e se aproximou um pouco mais da garota, mas não se sentando na beirada da muralha como ela. No seu estado, incapaz de transformar-se e sem seu equipamento, a queda significaria uma morte certa. Além do mais, poderia ser perigoso fazer isso com Annie aparentemente tão área ao seu lado, não queria arriscar o cenário tão perigoso e fatal.

Sentou-se a um pouco mais de um braço de distância e alguns passos atrás dela, atento a qualquer movimento estranho que Annie pudesse fazer. Dali ele podia ver um pouco mais de sua feição, que ela não conseguiu esconder no capuz, e isso só fez Eren se afundar ainda mais das incertezas que insistiam em corroê-lo sem parar. 

Os olhos azuis não estavam gélidos e indiferentes como de costume, mas não mostravam nenhum traço de felicidade ou satisfação, os únicos que Eren já viu em contraste. Pareciam tão distantes que se perguntava se ela estava mesmo bem ali ao seu lado. Estavam até um pouco avermelhados e inchados, traços de que havia chorado recentemente.

Nunca na vida havia a visto fazer isso. Nem com o inferno na terra que passaram por Trost Annie se mostrou tão abalada, e foi brevemente dado como morto nesse dia. Era como se ela carregasse alguma culpa, e Eren não gostava nada disso. Annie não podia ter feito nada que se arrependesse tanto.

— Você vai falar comigo ou vai se fazer de estátua até eu nos tirar daqui? — Ignorando o estado em que se encontrava, tentou mais uma vez conseguir alguma reação dela.

Era esse o plano que tinha em mente. Depois que terminasse de curar-se, caso a policial continuasse desse jeito, a levaria de volta para a segurança momentânea que o interior dos muros representava. Ainda estavam em território titã no final das contas, quando Annie deveria estar dentro da Muralha Sina, o mais longe possível dali.

Pelo lado bom, estava escurecendo e logo os titãs ficariam inertes durante a noite. A travessia de volta para a Muralha Rose não seria tão perigosa dessa forma e dificilmente precisaria lutar com algum deles na trajetória.

— Não é o melhor momento ‘pra se fazer de desinteressada, Annie. Você não fazia parte dessa incursão, por que você ‘tá aqui e ainda continua me ignorando? — As perguntas vieram como súplicas quase chorosas, ainda teimosas e não querendo de fato ouvir respostas sinceras.

Mas dessa vez Annie demonstrou reação, e não era uma que queria ouvir.

— Eu só quero aproveitar essa paisagem enquanto ainda posso. — Suspirou cansada, até mesmo derrotada. — Independente de como as coisas se desenrolem a partir de agora, essa vai ser a última vez que eu vejo esse sol.

A garota riu sem humor, não se importando o quão estranho isso poderia parecer para Eren e sequer tendo coragem para virar-se e finalmente o olhar nos olhos. Não suportaria tal visão agora, aquele calmo pôr do sol era muito menos penoso.

— É lindo, não é? — Quase o fitou ao fazer a pergunta, como se esperasse de alguma forma que ele apenas concordaria com ela, sem importar-se com nada mais. Queria tanto que Eren pudesse simplesmente fazer isso, ignorar todo o cenário provindo de uma tragédia atrás dele e admirar a beleza que estava bem na sua frente. — Acho que eu entendo o que você quis dizer com o mundo além das muralhas. Nós ainda estamos em Shiganshina e tudo aqui parece mais bonito do que dentro da Muralha Rose. Eu... nunca tinha reparado nisso.

Ela já havia dito ser uma refugiada da Muralha Maria assim como ele, mas nunca conseguiu ouvir mais detalhes do que isso. Não era porque Annie considerava esse um assunto delicado e doloroso de ser tocado, disso Eren tinha certeza. Começava a entender um pouco melhor porque ela fazia isso. Um pôr do sol visto dali não deveria ser algo tão diferente, isso se ela já o tivesse visto antes.

— Do que diabos você ‘tá falando? — Parecia tudo tão mais vago do que seus ouvidos se acostumaram, sempre preferindo as conversas mais diretas possíveis

Era geralmente assim que funcionava entre os dois; um interesse mútuo que evitava meias-palavras. E agora a garota que nunca mostrou o menor interesse em lutar pelo mundo afora e que sempre se dizia contra sua ideia de juntar-se a Tropa de exploração era a mesma quem dizia que admirava estar nos limites da fronteira, ainda um território hostil?

— Ele é bem diferente do que eu via em casa. — Continuou sem importar-se com o garoto que se irritava com ela. Todo e qualquer ódio que recebesse dele era merecido, não iria questioná-lo por nada disso. —E não é só o sol, o céu é bem diferente também. Não parece que tem algo me obrigando a viver na miséria ou me espremendo contra o chão até que eu não fosse diferente de um verme. Às vezes eu até sentia como se viver assim tivesse se tornado uma escolha minha.

Num movimento súbito que assustou Eren, Annie abriu os braços como se acolhesse as estrelas que já apareciam e se deitou onde estava. Risonha, até mesmo a reação de recuar com o susto, de certa forma, a entretinha.

— As estrelas brilham muito mais, e tem tantas a mais delas aqui que seria impossível contar. Eu sei que é pela poluição daqui ser bem menor que a de Marley, mas parece que tem outra coisa. Eu não sei como explicar, mas você me entende, não entende, Eren?

Virou o pescoço na direção do rapaz que se mantinha em silêncio e que não sabia como respondê-la. Ela agradeceu mentalmente por não o encontrar apresentando nada além de seu rosto desorientado e confuso, com nenhuma mágoa ou indignação à vista. Poderia ser pior, mil vezes pior do que isso. Annie, porém, não se sentiu nada aliviada com o atual estado de Eren, tendo como certeza o fato de que era apenas uma questão de tempo para que o mesmo se alterasse completamente.

A diferença tão abrupta no comportamento dela era algo gritante e extremamente desconfortável para Eren, e a palavra Marley era nova e estranha para seus ouvidos.

Estando tão próximo da beirada, havia outra coisa no canto de visão do Eren que chamava sua atenção. Próximo do começo da muralha, estendendo-se até onde os dois estavam, havia trilhado um caminho de buracos na superfície de pedra feitos como se fossem de uma escalada. Seus olhos arregalados foram deles para Annie, que não se ousou intrometer-se com qualquer que fosse a conclusão que Eren tiraria disso.

Era muito óbvio — sem que sequer precisasse ver seu rosto — que Eren se forçava a não acreditar naquilo. A consequência era tanto pena por ele, quanto ódio de si mesma. Mas Annie ainda preferia que ele apenas admitisse de uma vez o monstro que ela era, assim não seria obrigada a cortar a própria garganta caso ela mesma tivesse que admitir essas palavras.

— Eu só queria dizer... — Finalmente se pronunciou desfazendo o silêncio insuportável. — Que se eu tivesse uma escolha, não teria sido dessa forma. Eu disse ‘pra eles que nós deveríamos desistir e voltar pra Marley, mas não me escutaram. 

Deveria ter continuado a opor-se contra a Reiner e não fraquejado naquele dia, mas deixou-se ser convencida pelo orgulhoso guerreiro. Somente agora falando em voz alta, pôde perceber como suas palavras eram hipócritas e que ela podia ter sim recusado a continuar com aquele plano e arcar com as consequências quando voltasse para Marley. Não era nada convincente agora que já haviam se passado anos desde que chegou aquela ilha e nem por uma vez após a morte de Marcel havia contrariado Reiner e Bertholdt.

Annie ainda tentava acreditar que não era egoísmo a única coisa que a fazia seguir com aquela matança pelo bem da família que a esperava em casa, mas quantas famílias ela mesma havia despedaçado desde o dia que chegou na ilha? Entre as muitas delas, estava a de Eren, e diante disso Annie não poderia negar que todas as atrocidades que cometeu foram sim movidas por ambições egoístas.

— Eu não escolhi nada disso.

— E o que foi que você escolheu? — Entre tantas coisas que queria perguntar sobre a confissão vaga e sem sentido, aquela era a que mais martelava sua cabeça. O que quer que tenha sido, foi terrível o suficiente para deixar a costumeiramente apática Annie em um estado tão deprimente, e isso assustava Eren.

— Eu escolhi seguir com a missão que foi dada. Ao invés de voltar ‘pra casa, eu invadi essas muralhas e fui responsável pela morte de tantas pessoas. Pessoas que eu nunca conheci, que eu não sabia os nomes ou rostos, mas que eram pessoas mesmo assim.

Achou que seria muito mais estranho falar sobre esse assunto com qualquer um que não fosse Reiner ou Bertholdt, mas ainda estava longe de ser algo fácil. Principalmente levando em conta o fato de que a pessoa com quem ela se confessava era Eren, o último que ela queria que descobrisse sobre isso. Arrumou a postura mais uma vez, sentando-se na beirada outra vez e ficando ombro a ombro com Eren.

— Annie. — O nome soou como um pedido para que parasse, não querendo ter que ouvir o que ela ainda tinha a dizer.

Ela não o deu ouvidos, não era mais algo que poderia escolher continuar ignorando. Se fraquejasse agora, nunca mais conseguiria reunir a coragem que precisava, tampouco teria a oportunidade para fazê-lo. Eren já havia esperado tempo demais, e Annie não deixaria que continuasse assim.

— Entre elas estava a sua mãe, alguns anos atrás quando eu trouxe os titãs Blindado e Colossal até sua cidade.

Eren logo abriu a boca para dizer alguma objeção, qualquer coisa que a fizesse parar com uma conversa tão sem sentido, mas nenhum som saia dali. Porque mais que quisesse duvidar, por mais que quisesse irritar-se com o que deveria ser uma piada de péssimo gosto, sabia que cada palavra dita com pesar na consciência, o arrependimento não escondido que exibia em cada sentença, nada daquilo era mentira. Eren sempre sabia quando Annie mentia. No final das contas, ela era tão ruim nisso quanto ele.

Tentava assimilar as palavras em sua cabeça, procurar por uma justificativa para aquilo quando a oportunidade de tirá-la diretamente da boca de Annie estava bem a sua frente. O coração instável falhou uma batida, juntamente com o ar que sai de seus pulmões e parecia querer nunca entrar outra vez. Por um momento chegou a pensar que teria um ataque de pânico, mas precisava — de alguma forma — se manter são.

A titã que havia encontrado momentos antes, o monstro que havia matado Eld, Oluo, Petra e Gunther, mas que nunca havia visto na tragédia de Shiganshina. Ela estava, agora em sua tão familiar e querida forma humana, na sua frente, impotente e assumindo amarguradamente seus crimes contra a humanidade.

Os olhos azuis pareciam cintilar devido ao pequeno acúmulo de água neles, mas que não a deixava escorrerem em lágrimas. Era Eren quem tinha o direito de chorar, não Annie. Ela não podia ousar choramingar em sua frente agora, mas mascarar seus sentimentos não era o bastante para ele.

O rosto que sempre o incitava a lutar e incentivava a ser cada vez melhor nisso agora o fitava com pena, como se ainda não passasse de uma criança órfã e traumatizada. E isso o irritava. Por deus, como isso o irritava.

Odiava ser tratado com pena, era como ser reconhecido como alguém miserável e inferior. Foi esse o tratamento que recebeu das pessoas pelo tempo que passou como refugiado, e que o mais rápido possível quis acabar quando se tornou um recruta. Mas ser tratado dessa forma por Annie, dentre todas as pessoas que conhecia, era muito pior. Eren não queria ser tratado como um pobre coitado de alguém que por anos tentou ser visto como um igual.

Quando estavam lutando, havia jurado que a devoraria até que não sobrasse mais nada. O sangue quente ao ver os corpos sem vida do pequeno esquadrão não deixou que pensasse em nada além de matá-la. Mas isso não importou de nada, foi humilhantemente derrotado pela adversária. Seu corpo de titã foi deixado aos pedaços enquanto o real era levado dentro da boca do monstro gigante.

Agora, porém, tinha a chance de vingar todos eles, vingar Carla. Annie estava sem seu DMT, à beira de um precipício, tão vulnerável quanto possível e segurando-se para não acabar em prantos. Nunca teve chance contra ela em uma luta, mas bastava um pequeno empurrão e estaria feito, o corpo alcançaria o chão muito antes que pudesse transformar-se. Era o mundo dando a oportunidade de livrar-se de um monstro assassino depois de fraquejar uma vez.

Mas ele não conseguiu, não tinha forças para fazer aquilo. O maxilar tremia enquanto recuava o braço que levava até as costas dela, mas mesmo que tivesse percebido o movimento, ela não mostrou-se mais aliviada. Segurou, com o pouco que já tinha recuperado de seus dedos, as próprias pernas fazendo os ferimentos ainda não curados doerem e sangrarem mais.

Por mais que se esforçasse, não conseguia enxergar a imagem de titã algum em sua frente. Via apenas Annie ali, amargurada e lamentando-se por ter feito algo que ainda não podia compreender o motivo, e talvez nunca poderia compreender.

— Você não tem o direito de fazer isso comigo. — A voz que soluçava carregando, entre outros sentimentos confusos, uma raiva facilmente reconhecível que não surpreendeu Annie, essa que apenas concordou em silêncio. — Você não pode agir como se lamentasse pelo que aconteceu com minha mãe ou com todo mundo depois do que você fez.

— Sei que não. — Assimilou as palavras que deveriam ser muito mais amarguradas do que isso. Eren sempre foi temperamental demais para reagir tão compreensivamente como fazia agora, ainda que o desgosto de estar nessa situação fosse bem evidente. — Eu não posso mudar as coisas que já fiz, não posso trazer todas aquelas pessoas de volta a vida, nem recuperar o território que foi tirado de vocês, mas de um jeito ou de outro eu posso te prometer que você vai saber porque tudo isso aconteceu.

Por dentro ria de si mesma e da ironia de suas palavras. Nem mesmo ela concordava com os motivos impostos por Marley para não importar-se com qualquer vida de dentro daquelas muralhas, e tinha sido doutrinada para acreditar que todo seu povo era escória desde que podia lembrar-se. Seria no mínimo uma tremenda idiotice achar que com Eren seria diferente, qualquer um na ilha pensaria da mesma forma.

As inúmeras juras de morte feitas aos titãs ao longo dos anos seriam redirecionadas as pessoas que viviam do outro lado do mar. Essas que Annie temia, por serem muito mais perigosas e inescrupulosas com um garoto que ainda não sabia nada sobre o mundo e quem o dividia com ele.

— E você acha que eu vou conseguir acreditar em qualquer coisa que você me disser!? — Esbravejou pondo-se de pé outra vez, tão abruptamente que assustou Annie que já aguardava por reações muito mais violentas. — Depois de mentir ‘pra mim e pra todo mundo por anos!? De fingir que se importa comigo ‘pra depois me impedir de retomar o território que você nos tirou!?

Annie não negou nenhuma das alegações feitas pelo rapaz, ainda que nem todas fossem verdade. Ele não a ouviria agora de qualquer forma, não havia nada que pudesse dizer que o convenceria do contrário. Se um dia ela realmente teve a oportunidade de fazer isso, já a teria desperdiçado completamente. Agora tudo o que poderia fazer era ouvir em silêncio injúrias que tinha a receber, e talvez clarear um pouco a mente deturpada, caso lhe fosse dada a chance.

O garoto era como uma bomba-relógio prestes a detonar, e a única coisa que o impedia de explodir de vez era a presença de uma ainda humanizada Annie. Poderia ser consumido por toda raiva do mundo, mas Eren sabia que ela tinha um motivo para ter feito as atrocidades que custaram a vida de milhões de pessoas. O garoto poderia desconhecer qual era ele, ou até acabar por discordar completamente, mas sabia que ele existia e que havia sido o suficiente para Annie.

E ela aceitou de bom grado toda a indignação e raiva vindas de Eren. Enquanto ele não mostrasse que enfim a confrontaria novamente — o que surpreendentemente ainda não havia acontecido — não diria uma palavra de objeção a qualquer acusação ou ofensa merecidas que recebesse.

— Não precisa acreditar em nada do que eu tenho ‘pra te dizer, mas você vai acreditar em mim caso me deixe te mostrar. — Apontou para a direção oposta para qual estava virada, indicando a cidade onde se encontrava o porão que tanto almejava alcançar, e depois dela o portão destruído que atravessaria até os limites daquela terra. — Você pode vir comigo e eu pessoalmente vou te mostrar o porquê de eu ter vindo até aqui. Vou tirar qualquer dúvida que você possa ter sobre mim e os outros titãs.

A hesitação que se encontrava na última fala não havia passado despercebida por Eren, que se manteve desconfiado diante da proposta estranha. Queria verdadeiramente poder acreditar no que Annie dizia e ir com ela para onde quer que fosse, mas isso não era mais algo que conseguiria fazer.

Independente da mágoa que ela carregasse e do motivo que tivesse, Annie claramente não era a pessoa que pensou que fosse. Talvez essa pessoa pudesse nunca ter sequer existido, fazendo Eren questionar-se quem era aquela garota que dizia importar-se tanto com sua vida.

— Mas você ainda tem outra escolha. — Confessou ao perceber o olhar de desdém que não se mostrava inclinado a aceitar a oferta anterior. Não podia culpá-lo por isso, mas não amenizava o desconforto que era ver o desprezo tão nítido que recebia. — Uma opção mais estranha, que não depende do que encontrar no porão da sua casa. Eu não sei se você vai gostar, mas talvez possa ser a oportunidade que você queira tanto.

— Fala de uma vez! — Impaciente, exigiu por uma resposta que tardava demais.

A essa altura seus dedos já haviam se regenerado por completo, bastava um pequeno ferimento e poderia se transformar novamente. Viu como ela reparou nisso, fitando a fumaça que se dissipava no ar saindo de seus dedos, e em como o nervosismo em sua postura ficou mais aparente. Por que isso? Os dois sabiam quem sairia vencedor em uma luta, fossem humanos ou não. O ocorrido de horas antes era mais um lembrete bem forte disso.

— Você pode se tornar um titã agora e me devorar.

— O quê!? — Mal ouviu as palavras e questionou perplexo. Ela sequer alterou seu tom de voz, como se falasse algo de mísera relevância e até bem óbvio. — E o que isso tem a ver com o meu problema? Por que uma dessas é uma opção?

Annie respirou profundamente algumas vezes para manter-se focada, uma explicação completa seria cansativa e perigosamente demorada. Podia não faltar muito até que fossem alcançados pelos membros que sobraram da expedição, isso caso eles seguissem rumo a Shiganshina e não tivessem se dispersado em sua procura.

— Resumidamente, um portador de titã consegue as memórias e capacidades de outro se o devorar. Quer dizer que você teria a capacidade de cristalizar os membros do seu titã como eu faço com os meus, e algumas das minhas memórias também. Não seriam todas, e nem sempre tão claras, mas seriam o suficiente pra você ver minha cidade natal em Marley e os motivos que me trouxeram até aqui.

— Você ‘tá me dizendo pra te matar? — Indagou ainda incrédulo pela “proposta”. Ela respondeu com um silencioso e contido sim com a cabeça. — Por que agora, de todos os momentos, você me diz isso? Por que eu tive que ver pessoas que tentarem me proteger morrerem na minha frente antes disso acontecer?

— Eu... — Ela queria justificar-se de alguma forma, mas foi rapidamente cortada por Eren que avançou alguns passos em sua direção.

— Só depois de não aguentar mais esse fardo você me dá uma opção que não envolve eu ver mais pessoas morrendo por minha causa!? Por que diabos você nunca falou comigo sobre isso se agora você nem se importa de eu te matar!?

A raiva conseguia inibir, com dificuldade, as lágrimas que Eren não queria derramar. Ao invés disso, toda sua frustração era descarregada em cima de Annie em forma de gritos repletos de desgosto. 

— Tudo o que fiz foi seguir minha natureza, e eu pensei que eu poderia fazer isso até o fim e ainda ser considerada uma humana também. Mas eu já abandonei minha humanidade há muito tempo, e essa casca que sobrou não merece voltar pra casa. – Sim dúvidas não era uma justificativa que poderia satisfazê-lo, mas era tudo que tinha a oferecer.

Por algum motivo, era ainda mais irritante agora que a via com a compostura de sempre, onde nenhum indício de arrependimento estava aparente. Como se todo o abalo emocional estivesse se esgotado e Annie tivesse conseguido manter-se equilibrada nesse enorme precipício novamente. Irônico como agora ela estava falando sobre a própria vida, e em como estava disposta a simplesmente descartá-la ali sem mais nem menos.

— É a minha vida, e somente eu deveria fazer essa decisão, mas eu vou deixá-la pra você. Se tornou seu direito depois de tudo o que eu fiz.

— Essa é a sua forma de equilibrar a balança? — Ainda que curioso sobre a resposta, Eren duvidava que Annie fazia aquilo por um falso senso de justo moralismo.

Ela nunca foi alguém que se sacrificaria pelos outros, não enquanto tivesse seus próprios motivos para continuar vivendo. O que acontecia agora era que esses motivos já haviam se fragilizado demais para perdurar por mais tempo, e a última gota de sangue derramado do Esquadrão Rivaille foi estopim final para que finalmente se quebrassem. Era só por isso que a ideia de trocar sua vida estava sendo cogitada por Annie, não importando que ainda a esperassem em casa.

— Sua vida... pela a de um terço da humanidade?

— É o máximo que eu tenho a oferecer agora, o resto você pode conseguir no futuro.

Quando ela levantou a cabeça para o encarar de baixo, Eren conseguiu reparar em como ela estava séria. Nenhum medo ou receio se mostravam aparentes, não importava o quanto procurasse. Ele não conseguia levar nada daquilo a sério, muito menos acreditar que Annie não tinha hesitação alguma em pedir para que ele ceifasse sua vida. Era a porra da sua vida, uma jovem e que ainda deveria viver tantos anos na segurança de estar próxima da capital, e ela não parecia se importar.

Por que de todas as pessoas, tinham que ser os dois a passar por essa situação? Por que não podiam simplesmente terem se formado no recrutamento e seguido suas vidas como meros soldados da humanidade? Se visitariam regularmente como havia prometido a ela quando se graduaram, até que chegasse o dia em que as muralhas não mais seriam necessárias.

Ao invés disso, estavam ambos nas ruínas de sua cidade há muito abandonada. E agora sabia quem os dois verdadeiramente eram, conhecia o monstro que se escondia por debaixo daqueles disfarces de humanos que vestiam todos os dias. Não apenas isso, mas que havia humanidade depois das muralhas, e foram eles que iniciaram a tragédia que definiu como seria sua vida.

— Pode pensar o quanto quiser sobre o assunto, mas você não vai saber as consequências da sua decisão até tomá-la. Se você vai descobrir em um porão velho junto com o resto da Tropa de exploração o que tem do outro lado dessas gaiolas ou se você vai ver com seus próprios olhos, isso só depende de você. Eu não vou resistir, não vou tentar te impedir. Faça o que você achar melhor. Mas se apresse, não deve demorar muito mais até nos alcançarem.

Só podia estar brincando, Eren quase ria com a forma que ela se descartava como um mero objeto sem valor desse jeito. Sem dúvidas, aquela não a Annie que conheceu há anos, quem o encorajou a melhorar sempre.

Andou em silêncio e de cabeça baixa até que ficasse atrás dela novamente, exatamente como estavam momentos antes, pouco depois de acordar. O diferencial era que agora prestou mais atenção no que ela tinha lhe dito, e Annie tinha toda razão. Aquela era, sem dúvida alguma, uma bela paisagem.

O extenso céu em um escuro alaranjado vinha de muito longe até eles, tão calmo quanto poderia ser. O sol beijava o horizonte lenta e delicadamente, não querendo apressar-se para ir embora e dar lugar a noite quando não mais se veriam até o dia seguinte. Era exatamente como ele e Annie quando recrutas, e como nunca mais seriam de novo.

Talvez, se o que ela dizia sobre a transferência de memórias for verdade, descobriria o que aconteceu com aquela garota, saberia onde ela teria ido parar. Mas talvez ela também nunca tivesse existido, e era isso que Eren não queria descobrir.

— Eu sinto muito, Eren. — Não era um pedido por misericórdia, ambos sabiam que era apenas um breve adeus.

Talvez a garota estivesse chorando em silêncio agora, pensando em tudo que deixaria para trás, dali não havia como Eren saber. Realmente nunca a veria chorar, ela era teimosa demais para deixar isso acontecer. Ele levava a mão até a boca, logo cravando os dentes na carne até que o sangue mostrasse seu gosto.

— Eu também sinto, Annie.

**Author's Note:**

> Por mais que aquela cena do ataque de risos da Annie quando foi descoberta tenha sido estranha, decidi meio que colocar ela aqui. Sei lá, adoro essa personagem, mas não consigo escrever sem ficar ooc.
> 
> Como a essa altura do campeonato o Eren ainda não sabia exatamente o que tinha acontecido com o Grisha eu decidi deixar essa parte do emocional dele meio que de fora.
> 
> Essa fic foi betado pela nyssua, que não tem uma conta aqui no site então estarei deixando o link do perfil do spirit dela.  
> https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/perfil/nyssua
> 
> Kudos e comentários são sempre bem vindos


End file.
